Samurai Love
by AttorneyFan40
Summary: This story is an idea of how Edgeworth became a Steel Samurai fan. I always thought that it would be hilarious if Edgeworth became a fan this way!
1. Introductions

**I DON'T OWN ACE ATTORNEY OR ANYTHING RELATED.**

It was a beautiful Spring afternoon, and nine year old Miles Edgeworth was sat deeply engrossed in one of his favourite Harry Potter books. He did what he usually did when he was reading and preferred not to be interrupted - he blocked all knowledge of everyone from around him. After all, the books will always be better than the films.

Suddenly, to his annoyance, he was pulled out of his private world as he felt a voice appear next to him. He sighed as he was halfway through a sentence in his book.

"Hi, Miles! What're you doing?" Said Phoenix's voice.

Miles' fingers tightened on his book as he realised that he wouldn't be able to get back to his book in peace. He lowered his book slightly and turned towards his fellow classmate. Rolling his eyes, he showed the front cover of his book to Phoenix.

"I'm flying a plane," sighed Miles, rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh..." said Phoenix. "Is that why there's someone flying on your book? Oh, I see. You're using sar... sar..."

"Sarcasm?" Finished Miles, demonstrating his extensive vocabulary. "Yes."

Phoenix frowned slightly and sat down next to Miles. He got out some colouring and continued with that.

"Do you like the Steel Samurai?" Asked Phoenix.

"No," said Miles, letting out a short laugh. As if he would watch something as immature as that rubbish.

Without any warning, Phoenix began to dig in his bag. He pulled out a Steel Samurai comic book that was sitting at the bottom of his bag.

"I've just finished reading this one," He said. "I'll do you a deal. If you read this Steel Samurai comic, then I will read that book. 'Cause you don't usually read Steel Samurai, and I don't usually read Harry Potter."

"What?" Miles gasped. "But... Steel Samurai is rubbish! I'm wasting my time if I watch it!"

"Then you won't get what all us lot in the class are going crazy about," sighed Phoenix. "C'mon Miles! You know you want to!"

 **The Next Day**

It was Saturday and Miles was sat in his room cross-legged on his bed. He did what Phoenix Wright had did - despite that initial hesitation, he agreed to swap his book for the Steel Samurai comic, and he was shocked to say, he absolutely loved it! He was engrossed in his comic until the he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Are you alright, Miles?" Miles looked up to hear his father's voice outside his bedroom door. "You've been very quiet and we have barely seen you all day!"

"I'm fine!" Called Miles. "I'm just relaxing!"

Miles looked back at the comic. As much as he loved this book, he didn't think this would be the type of book his father would want him to read seven times in a row! And to think - the person who got him enjoying the Steel Samurai was the person who was starting to annoy him in the first place!

 **14 years later - Edgeworth's Office**

It was the middle of yet another murder case, and Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey were the defence lawyers for the case with Edgeworth working for the prosecution as they were many times.

Phoenix and Maya paid a visit to Edgeworth's Office to pay a visit to Edgeworth, only to find him not there. Suddenly, Maya began to walk towards the back of Edgeworth's office.

"Maya? What on earth are you doing?" Asked Phoenix.

Maya walked to the windowsill and picked up a model of the Steel Samurai. She turned it over carefully, looking at it before putting it back again.

"Since when was Mr Edgeworth a Steel Samurai fan?" Asked Maya.

Phoenix gave a smile, thinking back to that day when he managed to persuade Edgeworth to read that comic.

"Trust me," said Phoenix. "If I told you, you'd never believe me!"


	2. Seeing Larry

**_Hi! I was going to leave this story as one-shot because I thought it was that kind of story (and I was ill and I was writing it at night and I was really tired!) until I got an idea for a chapter to follow! So here is the second chapter for my fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!_**

Phoenix and Maya were walking down a street, deciding to visit Edgeworth later. They were deep in discussion about the case they had just started - it was a particularly difficult one. But suddenly, Maya's mind began to wander.

"Mr Edgeworth is the last guy that you would expect to have a Steel Samurai action figure in his office, don't you think Nick?" Asked Maya.

"Well, I have a Steel Samurai poster in my office, haven't I?" I replied. "I'm the same age as Edgeworth and that's kind of the same thing!"

"Yeah, but that's different," she said. "I was the one who put that up and I told you that you couldn't take it down! Plus he's... Mr Edgeworth! He's not that kind of guy!"

Maya turned to continue walking, getting out her phone to check her texts. She sighed and looked around. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Isn't that Larry?" she asked pointing ahead. "Hey Larry!"

"Hi Maya!" Phoenix's old school friend smiled, meeting up with us. "What's new?"

"Not much," Phoenix smiled. "Just the normal stuff. Work, more work - what about you?"

"Well, I'm working in a pottery business now," Larry said. "I'm working with my new girlfriend - she's called Cassandra. she's a -"

"Model?" added Maya and Phoenix.

"How'd you know?" asked Larry.

"Lucky guess," smiled Maya.

"Have you seen Edgey outside the courtroom recently?" questioned Larry.

"Nah," said Phoenix. "We did go to see him in his office, but he wasn't there."

"One thing we did see though was a Steel Samurai action figure!" smiled Maya. "I mean, a Steel Samurai action figure? In Mr Edgeworth's office? How weird is that?"

Larry grinned and caught Phoenix's eye, obviously thinking back to that time at school when everything changed. Phoenix smiled back at Larry, knowing that he was remembering the exact same thing.

"To be honest, Maya, I'm both surprised and not surprised," replied Larry.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Asked Maya.

"I'm pretty sure that Nick knows what I mean," said Larry.

"Oh I know what you mean!" grinned Phoenix.

"I think you deserve to know a little story," said Larry.


	3. The Story

Larry took a deep breath in preparation for the story, and he began to stare into the distance. Maya frowned at the expression on his face until he suddenly started to speak.

"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago -" Larry began.

"Hold on! It wasn't that long ago!" Phoenix interrupted.

"I haven't even started yet, Nick! Let me get in the zone!" Sighed Larry. "It was about... I'm not sure how many years ago exactly because I'm not that good at maths, but anyway, it was quite a few years ago. There was once a young boy called Miles Edgeworth - he was about nine. He was really quiet and just liked to read all the time."

"But that was mainly because the rest of the class chatted about the Steel Samurai," added Phoenix, taking over with the story. "Whenever anyone would talk about the story, he would just not say anything, go and sit in a corner and get out a book, refusing to show any interest in what the Steel Samurai was all about."

"But then one day, something changed," said Larry, suddenly changing the tone of his voice. "Another nine year old boy named Phoenix Wright decided to move away from the crowd, and go and see what he was doing. Shocked at his dislike of the Steel Samurai, Phoenix Wright encouraged Miles Edgeworth to read one of his comics."

"And from that day," continued Phoenix, "his love of the Steel Samurai only increased. He was just in shock at how great it was. And since then, he became part of the Steel Samurai fan club."

As Phoenix and Larry finished the story, Maya looked back at them in shock of what she had just been told. She couldn't believe that Phoenix had kept that quiet for all that time!

"So, yeah," said Larry. "I knew that Edgey was a Samurai fan, but I didn't know that he would still be a fan at this age!"

"And all because of you, Nick!" Smiled Maya.

"I wouldn't go that far!" chuckled Phoenix.

"I can see what she means, Nick!" said Larry. "If he never got that Steel Samurai comic from you that day, then he never would've become a fan!"

"I'm gonna ask him about it in court!" grinned Maya.

"Do it!" urged Larry.

"You will not!" said Phoenix firmly.


	4. Maya's Reminder

Larry, Phoenix and Maya continued talking for a while until eventually, Larry glanced at his watch and gasped.

"I've just realised!" He said. "I'm running late - I was planning to take Cassandra out for tea! It was great bumping into you though - we should meet up at some point, Nick! We could even try and drag Edgey out with us!"

"Sounds cool!" Smiled Phoenix. "But I reckon it'll be difficult to persuade Edgeworth to come with us!"

"I dunno," said Larry as he was beginning to leave. "Maybe he'll agree if we take him to a Steel Samurai marathon!"

Phoenix and Maya continued to walk in silence, both of them deep in thought. After a while, the silence was broken again as Maya started talking.

"Quite a story," said Maya, obviously referring to what Larry and Phoenix had just told her about. "I can't believe that you kept it quiet for so long!"

"Well, knowing what Edgeworth is like, being a fan of the Steel Samurai is not something that he would want broadcasting to everyone!" Laughed Phoenix.

"He should be proud to be a fan!" Gasped Maya in shock and disappointment.

"He's just not that guy!" Said Phoenix.

Hesitantly, Maya seemed to drop the issue, and as they walked, they continued to talk about the case. Suddenly, without any warning, Maya stopped walking and looked at the other side of the street.

"Is... is that Mr Edgeworth?" Maya asked, nodding towards a figure a distance away from them.

"It certainly looks like him," said Phoenix, looking in the same direction that Maya seemed to be looking at.

"Well, if you're not going to let me ask him in court..." Grinned Maya mischievously.

Beginning to understand what Maya was going to ask him, Phoenix tried to grab her wrist but missed. Before Phoenix knew it, Maya had run off at top speed with Phoenix running after her.

"Maya! Come back!" Called Phoenix.

"Mr Edgeworth! Hey! Mr Edgeworth!" Yelled Maya, sprinting after Edgeworth.

Edgeworth stopped and turned around to find Maya stood in front of him with Phoenix catching up with her.

"Good morning, Miss Fey," said Edgeworth. He nodded stiffly at Phoenix. "Wright."

"Hey Edgeworth," said Phoenix, still panting slightly.

"Is there anything of particular urgency that you need that cannot wait until tomorrow?" Edgeworth sighed.

"Actually -" Maya began.

Knowing exactly where this conversation was going to end up and what Edgeworth's reaction would probably be, Phoenix decided to try and jump in.

"Actually, she's completely forgotten, and we don't need anything!" Interrupted Phoenix.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Edgeworth backed away. Suddenly, he heard Maya's voice behind him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can remember what I am talking about!" Exclaimed Maya. "Edgeworth, come back!"

Sighing, Edgeworth returned, trying to ignore the look of dread on Phoenix's face. Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, wondering what Maya possibly could have wanted.

"Well, we came to see you in your office earlier, but you were away, so we went to leave, but before we left, we spotted something really strange," Maya began.

"Yes?" Edgeworth replied. "And what is this 'thing' in my office that is so strange?"

"Well," continued Maya, pausing for breath. "It's a Steel Samurai figure. On your windowsill."

Edgeworth's mouth fell open and Phoenix shifted uncomfortably from side to side. He could tell that Edgeworth was searching for an excuse.

"That's... not a Steel Samurai figure," Edgeworth lied.

"What? Yes it is!" Exclaimed Maya, visibly confused. "I'm the world's biggest Steel Samurai fan, so I should know!"

Edgeworth felt himself become redder and redder in the face as he quickly turned around and walked off, knowing that he was walking faster and faster with every step. Suddenly, after hearing footsteps behind him, Maya leapt in front of him with Phoenix standing next to her.

"Are you just like me? Do you like the Steel Samurai too?" Asked Maya.

"No," Growled Edgeworth through gritted teeth, glaring not only at Maya, but at Phoenix too.

"What are you glaring at me for?" Questioned Phoenix. "I've said nothing!"

"That's right!" Nodded Maya. "You should be grateful to Nick! He was the one who introduced you to the Steel Samurai! Right? You know, with that comic?"

Edgeworth's eyes widened as he remembered that day and realised that Maya was right. How could he forget?

"She's right, Edgeworth!" Laughed Phoenix. "You were supposed to borrow that comic! It's been 14 years, and I still haven't got it back!


	5. The Text

**Phoenix's Office**

It was 4:30, and Phoenix was back at his office. He thought back to earlier on that afternoon when they bumped into Edgeworth and Maya had mentioned the Steel Samurai. Was Edgeworth angry about Maya finding out about the comic? Or was he just surprised?

He wondered whether Edgeworth was still as much of a fan of Steel Samurai now as he was all those years ago. It's a strange thing for someone like Edgeworth to be a fan of. He didn't realise that the Steel Samurai had such an effect on Edgeworth!

 **Edgeworth's Office**

Edgeworth collapsed into his chair in his office and slowly looked around. He turned his chair towards the windowsill and picked up his Steel Samurai figure. He thought about all of those Steel Samurai episodes that he privately loved and he put his figure back down again.

He faced his desk, opened the top drawer in his desk and pulled out his first ever Steel Samurai comic. He sat at his desk with his comic and began to read it again, reliving the memories of his childhood.

As he closed his comic and put it back in his desk, he turned towards his phone and selected the contact 'Phoenix Wright'. It was time to send a message to his old chum.

 **Phoenix's Office**

Phoenix was catching up on some paperwork when suddenly he spotted his phone flashing with a text from Edgeworth. Confused at what Edgeworth could've wanted, Phoenix checked his texts.

' _Come to my office in about 20 minutes. I have something for you.'_

With no idea about what Edgeworth could have wanted, Phoenix grabbed his jacket in preparation to set off. It wasn't time yet, but he didn't know how much to prepare himself.


End file.
